Yuffie's Challenge
by OblivionWielder
Summary: Aerith Forces Yuffie to tell her feelings to Sora. I wonder how this will turn out. implied Leon x Cloud.
1. the outfit dilema

!disclaimer! I do not own Kingdom hearts or any of its characters. All rights go to square and Disney.

Oblivion: Hey guys. If you're reading my HP fic by the name of Amplectimur In Praeteritis I'm sorry to inform you that it will take a while to start back up…I will tell you now, IT IS NOT DISCONTINUED. It will go one any ways here is a yuffie x sora fic.

Xion: *Squeels* I love it!

Oblivion: well let's start the fic, I think I've gone deaf…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yuffie's POV…

I was doing some recon on the edge of Radiant Gardens when I noticed a spiky haired brunet destroying a few heartless. Damn…maybe I can go around? I've trying to avoid Sora for days but he seems to be popping up everywhere. I contemplate whether I should go around or fall back…I'm not gonna risk it. I'm gonna fall back. I make my way to the bailey and all of a sudden Sora is making his way out of it. I barely have time to hide as he walks by. How the hell does he do that! I mean yeah Gummi Ship check points but still…he does it so quickly. I sneak around him and sprint my way to my house in the square. I barge in and slam the door behind me and deadbolt it.

"What's wrong, Yuffie?" Airith asked from the living room.

"It's Sora…he's fucking everywhere!" I say.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" Cloud laughed as he walked in with Squall (I know some people prefer Leon but…I prefer the original names, even though I've never played that much FF).

"I can't, he's into little miss Red Velvet."

"And how do you know this?" Squall asked.

"How do you know he's not? Squall." I used his real name just to aggravate him.

"I told you, it's Leon!" he yelled and stormed out.

"I'll go calm him down." Cloud sighed and left to go stop the raging brunet.

Only Aerith left.

"Why do you keep making excuses?"

That question sort of hit me with reality. I've made tons of excuses…I'm to macho, I don't have ample bust, but the truth is, I'm just way to shy…

"I-" before I could even get a word out Aerith started dragging me to the door by my feet.

"What the hell!?" I scream.

"I've had enough if it! You are going to ask him out!" Aerith said with determination in her voice.

"Noooo!" I pull out some Kunai and dig them into the floor to slow Aerith down, "I'll ask him when I'm ready!"

This got her attention.

"I'm listening." She said but she didn't let go of her vice grip. I tried to well up some fake tears.

"I-I just don't know if he would accept me" I started to sob, "No one would love me…"

"Nice try Yuffie, that only works on Cloud." She started to drag me again.

"Okay! Okay! I'll ask him just please let go of me!" I yell.

"When will you do it?"

Damn…

"Sometime today, I just need to get ready. He wouldn't even bat an eye towards me if I wear this."

I gesture towards my new outfit. It's mostly black and kind of ugly…

"okay, fine. Buy an outfit and get out there! I will be watching the ever loving shit out of you!" She said in a fierce voice.

"It should be easy to find him, he's been everywhere. How hard can this be?" I ask this and yet I feel like there's a piece of lead in my stomach.

"So how was Recon?" she said in a sing song voice.

"You are really creepy when you do that…."

"Do what?"

"Go from a god damn demon to an angel!"

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

God dammit! Aerith is so fucking annoying sometimes…I better go look for an outfit.

About an hour later…

What is it with these stores not having any good clothes! I was just about to give up when something green caught my eye. I walk over and decide to check it out. I was shocked. It was nearly identical to the clothes I wore when I first met Sora! Only difference being the belt was red. I check the price and size. It was perfect!...except for the price…200,000 munny! That's as much as I got for fighting heartless for years! I check my bank account and that's just about half of my savings…shit….I decide to see if I could barter with the moogle who owns this shop. I make my way to the manager's office to see that, low and behold, Sora was there. I quickly walk away so he doesn't see who just walked in. I hide in the hallway and wait for him to leave.

"Thanks, I'm glad you understand." I heard Sora call back to the moogle.

"No problem! Kupo! Anything for the guy who saved my home world!" He, she, it? Called back.

What would Sora be in a clothes store for? His outfit is self-cleaning and refits itself every month. Hmmm. I walk into the moogle's office and it instantly recognizes me.

"well well, kupo. If it isn't a member of the restoration committee?"

"Wait…John?! I haven't seen you since you set up shop in Traverse Town."

"Yup! So what can I do for you? Kupo."

"Let's chat first! I haven't seen you in forever!"

We start chatting for about an hour and then I casually bring up the outfit.

"oh? Kupo. You want the outfit I modeled after your old one?"

"Yes please."

"I would but I've got some one picking it up today. If you could get to it and pay more than them I will sell it to you."

"Really?! How much did they agree to?"

"I scammed them into 300,000"

My heart sank. Ah man...NO! I won't give up here! I'll pay it! I slammed down 300,001 munny onto his desk and ran out to get the outfit...it's not there…I go back to the moogle and explain the situation.

"oh…well that's too bad, Kupo, tell you what. I'll make a custom fit outfit for you for only 10,300 munny. Kupo.

"How long will it take?" my hopes start rising.

"about two days!" He said cheerily, "or three, I'll need your measurements."

And there goes the hope.

"nah…I'm good…" I walk out the office.

I barely register that john was trying to strike another deal but I didn't listen. I browse some other outfits and I see a white and red outfit similar to so some swordswoman I saw. (SAO REFERENCE FOR THE WIN!) Kind of flashy but I like it. I perk up just a little and purchase the outfit in question. I head home to try it on and as it turns out…it was made for someone with bigger bust.

"Dammit!" I yell throwing the clothes across the room. I felt like crying…Aerith came into my room to find a rampaging half naked ninja smashing up a dummy.

"You okay?" she asked. She noticed the outfit and saw that it was made for someone a little bit…bigger, "I could make it your size."

I stop my rampage for just a minute.

"Really?"

"Yeah, what are your measurements?" she asked

And then the raging continues. After a bit of blown off steam I tell her and she takes the outfit. She comes back with the clothes and I try them on. They're a perfect fit.

"Thank you!" I give her a hug and run out. It's time to find Sora.

many hours later…

Dammit all! I've been looking for him for so long! I climb a crane near the restoration sight to get a better look. He's not in the town, he's not on the baily, and he's not in the valley, so where the hell is he?

"Where are you, Sora" I ask myself.

"Right here"

I nearly fell of the crane. I turn around to see the spiky haired key wielder smiling at me.

"Where did you come from?!" I scream

"I've been following you for the last hour. You didn't notice?"

I was speechless. I'm supposed to be the ninja, not him.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I thought you knew" Sora was getting a little frightened.

I try to calm myself. I notice he is carrying a package.

"Why were you looking for me anyways?"

Shit! Abort mission! Divert the subject!

"More important question is, what is that little package you're carrying?"

All of a sudden Sora got flustered and hid the package behind him. THAT is unusual. He's so normally calm and laidback.

"It's nothing. An even more important question is, how are you doing? I haven't seen you in 3 days."

"I've been better, just had a little shopping incident…I was trying to buy a new outfit but someone already purchased it…"

"What about the one you've got on now?" he asked.

"Oh? You like it?" I gave a little twirl showing off the new clothes, "couldn't really find anything better"

"I think you look great in it."

It took every ounce of energy I had not to blush.

"Th-thanks…you really like it?"

"Yeah it makes you look cute."

Annnnnnd now I blush.

"Are you okay? You don't look so well." Sora asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" I turn away quickly.

We sat together on the crane in companionable silence. We just watched the sunset. It's so beautiful. I look over to Sora and I could have sworn he glanced at me. You know? He's grown so much since traverse town. He's so cute but he's also sculpted, I notice the moon light reflecting off f his tan skin. I look away before he notices me checking him out. I suddenly remember what I was supposed to do.

"Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah?"

He looked at me with big blue orbs.

"um…you see I-" I was breaking down under his stare.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked obliviously

"N-never mind" I stand up and was about to make my way off of the crane when suddenly I tripped and fell into Sora's arms. He's so strong for his age too.

"Do you need me to take you back to your house or something?" he worriedly asked.

God I just wanted to melt into his arms right there. Wait a minute…I have an idea.

"I-I feel weak. Could you carry me home?" I ask him in a 'distressed' voice

"Oh my god, are you okay? What's wrong? Are you hurting?" Sora was freaking out.

I couldn't help but giggle, realization hit me, he was really worried about me. I mean, he'd worry about anyone in my 'situation' but he'd go about it in a calm way.

"No, I just feel fatigued is all. I ran around much more than usual today." I lie.

It is getting extremely hard not to freak out right now. I can't believe I'm in his arms. Just remember your deception training Yuffie. You got this.

"O-okay I'll take you to your house." He said whilst starting to make his way down the crane.

Wait…does he even know where I live? I've moved out of Merlin's place and into a new place with Aerith, Cloud, and Squall. I'll just wait and see I want this to last a while. As he carries me I look up into his eyes and see…something. I can't describe it. After a while I start to feel drowsy but I will myself to stay awake but pretend to be asleep. This is where I belong, in his arms. I should tell him now but I don't.

"Hey, Yuf? You awake?" he asked

I don't respond. I can hear him swallow nervously. Suddenly I can feel him kiss my forehead, the only reason I know how that feels is when I was just a little girl and Aerith would tuck me in at. My mind tries to make sense of this but I'm too tired. What time is it anyway? Shouldn't we haven gotten my house yet? I crack open my eye to see where we were. He's just circling the block that my house is on. Looks like he wants this to last too. I want to tell him but the most I can conjure up was a small sigh. He looks down at me to see me staring up at him. I can feel him go rigid.

"Wh-when did you wake up?" he asked.

I could barely mumble a response. I can feel him chuckle. He must have figured I wasn't fully awake. So tired…I can barely make sense of anything…I bury my head into his chest without thinking. For such sculpted muscles they sure make a great pillow. I couldn't help it anymore, I let sleep take me into its eternal bliss.

The next morning…

I wake up in my bed. I could barely remember what happened last night. I can feel my cheeks go red remembering what I did, my cheeks heat up even more when I remember what he did. I look over to my bedside table and see that Sora's package was there. I was thinking that he forgot before I saw the note. It read, "Hey Yuf, I got this outfit just for you. I saw it was your size and I decided to buy it…don't worry about how much it cost. I thought since you were avoiding me I thought you were mad so here's a present to say, I'm sorry."

I set the card aside and look towards the package. Was he the one who…no it couldn't be. I unwrap it carefully and take the top off. I peak inside to see the outfit I was going to buy yesterday. My heart started to swell, I am going to tell him. I shower and put on the outfit and run out of my room. I thought I was going to have to run around town again but Sora was just chillin on the sofa with cloud and Squall. I run up to Sora and wrap my arms around him and hug him tight. When I release him I don't even give him a chance to get a word out and I kiss him. I can hear Squall chuckle and Cloud giggled. I pull back to see his reaction. The instant I pulled back he leaned in and continued the kiss. Not what I was expecting but this works in my favour as well.

"I love you" I whisper to him when he pulls back for air.

"I love you too"

"Well it's about god damn time!" Aerith yelled from the kitchen.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Oblivion: "For the fanfiction writer's quill creates the fluffiest of marshmallows" a quote from a friend of mine. She has a Fanfiction account by the name of ampharosmaster64. She is a great writer and a great friend. Her stories are awesome and you guys should go check them out. On a side note this will be multiple chapters after this but they are not part of the main story.

Xion: *go into coma from overexcitement*

Oblivion: Nooooo! Not again! *flash backs to an undertale fic where his cohost explodes* don't go into the light!


	2. Rabbits and Skateboarding

Oblivion: Yaaaaaaas, more Yura! Hell yeah!

Xion: *wakes up from coma* Really?

Oblivion: Yup! I only ship Sora with you and Yuffie!

Xion: say whaaaaaat!

Oblivion: you know what? I'll make a fic like that in the future!

Xion: Don't you dare!

Oblivion: yup! Onto the fic!

Xion: wait!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Last time!

"I love you" I whisper to him.

"I love you too."

"Well it's about god damn time" Aerith yelled from the kitchen.

This time!

Sora and I were laying on the couch just watching TV when all of a sudden we hear a bump from upstairs. We were up and had our weapons drawn in case it was heartless. We slowly make our way up the stairs to investigate. The reason we think it's heartless is because there have been a few break ins recently and eye witness say that they saw dark figures. We made our way to the top of the stairs and stop when we hear a moan. We freeze, it sounded like it was coming from down the hall. At the end there is a cracked door and I decide to look in…I regret this decision. As soon as I look in I see Cloud and Squall going at it. I immediately jump back squealing like a frightened mouse.

"What's wrong?!" Sora yelled.

He checks to see if I'm okay and runs into the room with his keyblade swinging. It was clouds turn to squeal. Sora runs back out faster than he ran in.

"Sorry!" he yelled.

I could hear Squall laughing like a maniac. I kind of feel bad for Sora.

"Dammit Cloud! Be quite when doing that shit! We thought you were a heartless!" I yell.

"Wasn't me!" I heard Cloud yell from the bedroom.

"I think we should go now…" Sora whispered.

"Why? This is hilarious!" I say.

"You don't understand…you didn't run in there…they were like rabbits…" Sora seemed to be a little traumatized by the event but I couldn't help myself from laughing at the statement.

"Okay fine, let's go."

We walk out of the house to give the two warriors some free time.

"I guess you could say Squall's got his head…in the clouds!" I laughed.

"Oh my god! Yuffie!" Sora had a horrified expression but was laughing along.

"I'm sorry I had to make that pun, I've been waiting for ages."

"So…it's two in the evening, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"hmmm, as long as I get to spend the day with you, it'll be a good day." I say giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I could teach you how to ride a skate board! That'd be awesome!"

A skateboard huh? I've never really ridden one before. How hard can this be?

"Do you even have one?" I ask.

"Yeah! Scrooge gave me one last year."

He grabs my arm and leads me to his house, he stops outside it and tells me I can't go in.

"Why not?"

"It's a surprise." He winked

He ran inside and came out with a grey board. He puts it on the ground and says, "Okay now you just need to-"

"I got this, don't worry." I interrupt him.

"But Yuffie this isn't-"

I put my fingers to his lips. I step onto the board…I wobble a bit and finally balance myself.

"See? I got thi-" I was interrupted by my face making contact with the ground and me blacking out.

About half an hour later…

I awoke to Sora and Aerith by my bedside and the noise of rabbits in the next room.

"What happened?" I ask.

"From what Sora tells me, you fell off a skate board and ate some asphalt."

"Yuffie! I am so sorry! I she going to be okay, Aerith? Do you feel okay, Yuffie?"

"I'm fine" I Chuckle, "Just have the worst headache in the world."

"As you should" Aerith said, "You had a pretty bad fall. You should be in bed for the rest of the day"

Oh god…this means I have to hear Squall and Cloud go at it for the rest of the day…

"Could you at least tell those two rabbits to stop?" I plead.

"No can do. I've set up a camera in there and I'm getting some black mail…and maybe a video I'll watch from time to time.

"You are sick…" Sora said, "just get out"

"okay, jeez…I get bored sometimes and when i-"

"We don't need to know this!" me and Sora both yell

And with that Aerith slips out of the room…and they're still going at it. Jesus Christ…how long can he last? Sora has a very worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

Sora looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"It's all my fault you got hurt!" He exploded, "I should have told you it was a custom board and maybe you wouldn't have just jumped on it…"

He's so worried of me falling off a skateboard? He's fucking died and came back to life! And he's worried about this?! I chuckle and hug him tight.

"It's not your fault, Sora." I try to console him, "I should have listened to you. Who knows, maybe I could learn properly once I'm out of bed."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

God he acts like a child sometimes, well I should have expected this.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

I hear the loudest moan come from the next room.

"For the love of god, shut the hell up!" I yell at Squall.

I can hear cloud laugh and what I assume is a high five…I hope…

"Be right back" Sora said, slightly angered.

He walks out of the room and a few seconds later I hear the door to Squall's room open and Sora shouting, "I swear to god, If you don't stop I will shove this keyblade so far up your-"

The rest was all muffled by the wall. Not even two minutes later Sora same back in and the noise had stopped. I don't know what he told them and I don't wanna know…

"Well you should get some sleep, I'll go crash on the couch" he started to walk away but I grabbed his arm.

"W-why don't you sleep in here…with me." I ask him nervously.

He looked shocked but he gathered his composure.

"Yeah, sure." He climbs into bed with me and I cuddle up next to him.

I mean, I don't want any of, you know, I just don't want him to leave me. Hehe, and I called him a child. My head is still throbbing from the fall and yet, when I'm in his arms I feel completely at peace. I feel like he is shielding me from the pain. Slowly I start to lose consciousness. Ten minutes pass by and sleep finally took me.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Oblivion: I know it's short, but I don't have much time to write and when I do I have writers block. I hope you guys have a great day. See you in the next chapter ;)


End file.
